The Legend of Zelda: The Istari's Wrath
by Flamian
Summary: When a race of people who were thought to only be a legend come to Hyrule to ask for help to reclaim their kingdom, will Hyrule answer? Zelda/Link pairing Please Review.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: The Wrath of the Istari

Author's Notes

I do not own Zelda or Nintendo. Warning, this story starts off in a different land, other than Hyrule. I fully realize that this prologue is a little lengthy and boring, but I promise that it will get interesting in the next chapter.

* * *

Prologue

My name is Flame. Flamian Marksellius to be exact. I am an Istar of the ancient kingdom of Istalria located on a small continent (with several groups of isles surrounding it) somewhere on the vast ocean to the north of the less ancient kingdom of Hyrule.

We were once a peaceful race, but we became masters in the art of war. My race was blessed long ago by the last dragon before she perished. The dragons were once the defenders of mankind (of whom we used to be part of), sworn to protect it since the dawn of time. When their race began to die, Seerath the Seeing One, queen of the dragons, came to our land and bestowed on us all of the dragons' might, power, and knowledge, and called on us to carry on the dragon's legacy. At first we didn't notice anything different, though that was quick to change. The children born after Seerath's Blessing proved to be healthier and far stronger than they would normally be. They grew a little quicker than the other children, and when the elders tried to teach them, they found that there was little that they could be taught. The elders found them to be brighter and far more intelligent than even them. Soon all the people began to revere them as mighty warriors and leaders. The two strongest, a boy named Sargon and a girl named Imiliana, united all the tribes together and began to settle in villages and began to till the earth. The villages grew and became towns, the towns became cities, and soon a kingdom had arisen. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Seafarers arrived from some distant unknown land, and demanded that my people should submit to them. Sargon and Imiliana immediately denied their request, and they left cursing. Not long after, they began attacking, moving inland. Sargon and Imiliana immediately rallied all the people together and convinced them to fight back, and a bloody war ensued. At first my people was hesitant to fight, yet once they had tasted victory, they quickly let go of their reluctance and boldly fought for their freedom and for their homes. Before long, they had driven the invaders away, and they fled from our land. Sargon and Imiliana married and became our first king and queen. Under their rule, we became a great kingdom and named it Istalria. After a time, we, too, began to sail upon the sea. It was not long before we landed on the shores of a kingdom, a kingdom called Hyrule. The people there welcomed us with open arms. We became allies and freely traded with each other. Then a warrior named Ganondorf attacked Hyrule and took control. The trading ceased. We made several attempts to help the Hylians reclaim their world, but we failed and were forced to retreat. We returned to our land, and cut ourselves off from all outside contact. Eventually the Hero of Time, a young boy by the name of Link, and a Hylian princess, named Zelda, overthrew Ganon and sealed him away.

Hyrule's symbol is a red phoenix, the Istari's (as my race is called) symbol is a gold dragon, after Seerath. The Hylians have the Triforce: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The Istari have the three Eyes: Wrath, Healing, and Ruling. Mankind was given the Triforce by the three Ladies: Lady Din gave her power, Lady Nayru gave her wisdom, and Lady Farore gave her courage. To the dragons, they gave the three Eyes. As the Istari, we have both, for we were once humans, but were blessed by the dragons.

The Eye of Wrath represents war; those of us that bear this mark are marked as warriors. It appears as a dragon's eye, the pupil a thin vertical line in anger, and wreathed in fire, that's flaring out in anger.

The Eye of Healing represents knowledge; those who have this mark are usually scholars, teachers, and healer and are efficient in magic. It appears as an eye glazed over in thought, and wreathed in a tranquil fire, that flows in a slow circle.

The Eye of Ruling represents might; those with this mark are destined to be in places of leadership. It appears as a mixture of the two other eyes, with features of both.

There is a fourth eye, the Eye of Seerath. It is also referred to as the All Seeing Eye. It's a combination of all three eyes. It has the look of a killer, a scholar, and a king. The three eyes coincide with the Triforce. The Triforce and the Eyes are connected in a way that is not quite understood, but definitely has something to do with the oath that the dragons took.

I bear the Eye of Seerath. It has been passed down through my family ever since Seerath first blessed my race. It is a mark that I bear with pride. I was gifted with all three powers, and I shall live up to this legacy as best I can.

It has been over one hundred years since we went into isolation after our defeat, and I regret to say that Istalria has not fared very well since our defeat against Ganon. The crime rate has sky-rocketed in the past few years. The king's own brother has vowed that he shall reign and is gathering together an army. His army started out as nomadic bandits, but he has united them against us.

I am powerful, but am considered young for eighteen years. That was another gift that was given us, the gift of long life. We are not immortal; we merely live extended lives. There are a few elders who lived during the Golden Years, as the years before Ganon are referred to. However, outside kingdoms believe we are. True we have not been seen outside our land since Ganon, but we live on in their myths and legends.

As for the present, I am alone. My family was killed by Calmaius, King Calrick's brother, and I will avenge their deaths, as well as those of the others who lived in my village. I alone escaped.

-from the journal of Flamian Marksellius.


	2. Chapter 1: Flame

Chapter 1: Flame

Flame opened his blue-gray eyes wearily and looked about him. He was in a cave high in the mountains on the west side of Istalria. He had been traveling for days, and he could not even remember the last time he had eaten. But he could worry about that later, despite his starving stomach and his constant weariness.

Rest was not a luxury he had time for. He had to get to that village, had to meet up with Shean. Who knew how many lives depended on him.

He looked out the entrance at the whirling snow outside. He closed his eyes again and sighed; he knew what he had to do. He stood and drew his black cloak even tighter around himself and pulled his hood all the way down, then, with a slow reluctance, he stepped out into the snow.

"Iris!" Irene called. She had spent the entire morning looking for her sister. They were twins with green eyes and brown hair that fell to the middle of their backs. They were exactly identical, even down to the same marks on their right hands. It was a dragon's eye, the pupil a mere slit and wreathed in flames that flared out in anger. Right above the eye, in the flames, was the symbol of the Triforce.

Irene continued on through her village, her sword strapped to her back bouncing as she went. She was the elder of the two, born two minutes before her sister almost eighteen years ago. The only real way to tell them apart was by the color of their clothing: Iris wore blue, and Irene usually wore red.

"Sabrae!" Irene called as she ran up to her friend. Their village was right next to the mountains.

"Irene! You just missed Iris!" Sabrae said as Irene ran up. She had sea-green eyes and long gold hair.

"Uhhhh! I've been looking for her all morning! Did she say where she was going?" Irene asked knocking her head on the wall in frustration.

"Relax; she only left a few minutes ago. As for where she went, she was headed for the mountains. She came in and mumbled something about someone 'calling' her. You know how she can sense things." Sabrae said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Go on; we all know how fast you run. If you hurry, you can catch up to her!"

"Thanks." Irene said as she rushed out the door.

"Huh, I do not understand them. What about you Shean?" Sabrae asked her friend. He was new to the village, only arriving a month or two ago.

Shean looked over at her. He was taller than her with short red hair and grass green eyes. He also had small goatee on his chin. "I understand them perfectly, but then I have both the mark of Healing and Wrath. Come on, we need to head out to the fields."

Irene soon saw the path to the mountain and quickly put on a burst of speed. She slowed as she saw Iris standing silently with her eyes closed.

"What do you sense?" Irene asked. Her sister always had this ability, the ability to sense and see things.

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is, they are an Istar, like us, but it…it's strange. Their presence is oozes with power. Whoever they are, they are strong, much stronger than even you and me. Yet, I sense that they are weak, and in need of help. That's why I left so early this morning. I had to come meet them. I can't get a good lock on him: he's blocking me for some reason. He's tired. Hungry. Even scared. He comes!" Iris said, her eyes snapping open as she drew her sword in a blur. Her sister quickly followed suit.

The underbrush in front of them began to rustle, and they heard several grunts of pain. They tensed, ready to spring should it come to battle. The brush parted and a figure stumbled out. Blue-grey eyes looked at them, warily going to the blades in their hands.

The figure staggered and a bloodied glove shot out and braced the figure against the nearest tree.

"Who are you and what do you want, stranger?" Irene demanded as she took a step forward.

The stranger didn't answer, but merely continued inspecting them with his piercing gaze, his eyes going to the marks on their hands. A smile turned his lips upward at seeing them. He shifted his eyes and stared Irene straight into her eyes. She flinched slightly as she saw fangs poking through his smile.

"Who are you?" Irene asked again. Beside her, Iris shifted slightly.

"Interesting. I had often wondered how the mark would affect twins; whether just one or both would bear it." The boy muttered to himself. His voice was harsh and raspy, as though it was raw and in pain.

"We don't care what you think about twins, just tell us who you are and what you want!" Iris shouted, stepping out from behind her sister to stand beside her.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you two, although many think that you're just another rumor. The Bandits call you the Twins of Wrath; not to mention that they totally hate your guts. Friendly, pretty to look at, yet cold blooded killers. That's what they call you. Put those blades up; as you can see, I'm no threat to anyone at the moment. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Flamian Marksellius." Flame said, still leaning against the tree.

Irene chanced a glance at Iris, who nodded, then hesitantly put sheathed her sword.

"Flame, huh? We've heard stories of you. They say that the bandits fear you as if you were death yourself. It's even said that you're the one who gave the Scared One his scar." She said, still watching him closely.

"Ah, yes, Calmaius, the traitor; leave it to none other than the king's brother to conspire to take the throne." Flame said, finally looking away from them and towards their village. "So, they haven't come yet; I had thought as much when I saw you two. Looks like I made it in time!"

"Made it in time? What are you talking about? Flame!" Iris shouted as he slumped to the ground.

"To…warn you. Calmaius…on the …way. Tell…Shean…Calmaius on…war…path…"Flame managed as he lost consciousness.

Irene pulled open his cloak and gasped as she saw blood flowing from a gash in his side. She immediately pulled her cloak off and pressed it tightly against the ugly wound.

"Iris, go get Shean and Sabrae; they know how to heal wounds like this!" Irene shouted at her sister. She saw Iris hesitating. "Iris! I can't heal a wound like this! Go get Shean and Sabrae, now! I'll be fine!"

Iris took off as fast as her legs could take her. She rushed into the village and paused. _Now, where are they supposed to be today? Come on, think, Iris! Where are they?_

"Iris? Whatever is the matter?" a woman asked as she went by. She stopped and looked at her inquisitively.

"Shean and Sabrae, can you tell me which field they are at work in today?" Iris asked, quickly.

"Yes, they will be in the north field…hey! Iris!" the woman called after Iris's retreating form.

Sabrae looked up from her work and looked over at Shean. He was busy at work, just as everyone else was. She smiled as she watched him work.

Shean looked up and saw her turn her head away quickly. He merely shook his head and smiled. As he looked around, checking on the other workers' progress, he noticed a small dust cloud. Someone was running, fast.

"It appears we have a visitor!" he shouted. Instantly, everyone looked up from their work tending the field.

"It's Iris!" someone farther down shouted back.

"Iris? She and Irene were supposed to be on patrol to the west, near the mountains today. If she's running to find us, alone…" Sabrae broke off and caste Shean a worried look.

"No, if it was trouble with Calmaius' bandits or scouts from his Red Army, she wouldn't leave her sister alone. Someone else is in trouble; someone who is badly hurt." he said, giving her a reassuring look.

"Finally!" Iris panted as she came up to where they were standing. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What's wrong? Where's Irene?" Sabrae asked anxiously.

"She's with Flame! He stumbled down from the mountains! Shean, he said you knew him! Irene and I need both of you; we can't heal him! If we don't go now, then he might die! I've been sensing him for several days now, but I never knew who he was, just that he was coming here. Then I began to sense him growing weaker. But enough! We need to go now!" Iris explained as quickly as she could.

"What!? Flame? If he's here then…" Shean broke off, then realized what Iris had said. "We need to go."

_Come on Iris, where are you?_ Irene thought, as she continued to apply pressure to Flame's wound. She jerked her head up as she heard footsteps. "Iris, I really hope that's you coming!" she whispered.

"Irene? Irene!" She smiled at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Over here!" she shouted.

She sighed with relief when she saw Shean and Sabrae with her sister. "Thank The Seerath and the Three Ladies! I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Stand aside, Irene, you know this is my field of expertise. Shean, your good at identifying different weapon wounds. Could you take a look to see just what type of damage has been done?" Sabrae asked, kneeling down beside him and Flame.

"All right, let's see here…" Shean broke off to examine the wound then continued, "…it was a serrated blade…obviously some form of saber…no, a scimitar…three inches in width I'd say. Looks like he tried to dodge out of the way, and nearly succeeded too, the wound isn't even that deep. That means he was up against no fewer than five." Shean said as he examined the wound. "All right, Sabrae, your turn."

Sabrae moved over to the gash and took a look at it. "Hm, your mostly right: the wound is merely a surface flesh wound, nothing more than a deep knick. This will be an easy fix.' She placed her left hand directly on the wound and placed her right hand on top of her left, applying pressure. Next she closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic that she knew was within her. A white light began to glow from beneath her hands. She stayed this way for several minutes before releasing the spell. She removed her hands and there, where there used to be a gash, was nothing more than fresh, newly formed flesh.


End file.
